


A Battle of Words

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, WITH PUNS, implied/pre-slash, post-resurrection, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: Prompt: Okay but imagine [Eobard] complaining about Leonard's puns by saying something along the lines of 'you're worse than Raymond'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/gifts), [areyouarealmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/gifts).



> I 100% blame this tumblr post. Y'all are terrible enablers.
> 
> http://biraypalmer.tumblr.com/post/158515998964/ruthc93-ruthc93-a-conversation-with

“Don’t forget, the version of you that exists and lives, right here and now? That’s a product of the Spear of Destiny. It created you.” Damian Dahrk snaps.

 

Eobard does not have the patience for this petty little squabble. But it could be useful, to see how it plays out. So he doesn’t interrupt. Not just yet. He needs to test the new addition, see where the balance lands.

 

Leonard Snart leans back against the wall. “I get it, I’m Destiny’s Child. Can we move on?”

 

Merlyn groans.

 

Damian Dahrk’s mouth thins. “My _point_ , is that the Spear can take you away, just as easily. And we control it, not you.”

 

“ _Whatever_.”

 

Eobard comments, idly. “I’d forgotten, you’re actually _worse_ than Raymond _.”_

 

“I’m nothing like him.” Snart says, almost automatically, and _interesting_. There’s a nerve, there.

 

He wonders even himself, about the wisdom of having Snart with them. He’s very effective, certainly. And a destabilizing element, against the ‘Legends’. Still.

 

“I meant at terrible wordplay. Raymond was very prone to it.”

 

Snart’s smirks. “In that case, thank you.”

 

“Pretty sure it wasn’t a compliment.” Merlyn says. “Also, if any of us is a member of Destiny’s Child, I’m the one with the better singing voice.”

 

“How would you know, anyway?” Snart says, ignoring Merlyn, and turning back to Eobard. “I’m surprised you two are on first name basis.”

 

There’s an edge to the way he says it, one that… Hmm. This could be a problem. They accounted for Mick Rory, and even for Lance, but Palmer could be a wild card, couldn’t he?

 

“We had met before, of course. But mostly, we were on the moon. Had to work together. Got along pretty well, actually. Why, did you and Palmer not work together very well?” He says, carefully.

 

“Couldn’t really say. We never got much of a chance to, not really. Only a few times, even with being on the team.”

 

Eobard knows people. There’s something unsaid, there. But he moves on, anyway. Raymond isn’t really the biggest threat, anyway.

 

“Palmer is a fool. Easily defeated.” Dahrk says, dismissively.

 

From the look on Snart’s face, he wants to disagree, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

So Eobard quashes his temporary moment of doubt, and moves on with the plan.

 

——

 

 

That may have been a mistake, he reflects, as both teams stand on the battlefield, braced for an inevitable confrontation, one that is temporarily held off.

 

By a _pun war_.

 

“Well, you know what they say. Never trust an ATOM, they make up everything.” Snart is firing off, a wavering smirk fixed on his face.

 

“You’re only lying to yourself. Whatever they did, bringing you back, deep down? I think you’re still the same person you were, when you were on our team. You can’t freeze that out. ” Ray says, almost too quietly to bridge the gap between the two.

 

Lance shifts, beside him, impatient for the fight. FIRESTORM drop in altitude, just by a hair.

 

“What the point?” Snart replies, holding his gun steady.

 

“The bit on the end of the Spear? The sharp part.” Raymond offers back.

 

Eobard exchanges a look with Merlyn, who returns with a shrug, as if to say, _what? Captain Cold was your idea._ Dahrk holds the Spear, tightly.

 

“Enough!” Eobard snaps, and Snart’s gun moves, _fires_.

 

The battle’s begun.

 

 

——

 

Snart’s on the ground. The Cold gun has fallen out of the cargo hold in their fight, out the door, too far for him to reach. Smoke wafts in, from the fighting outside, and he’s lost his goggles, too. Has to blink, to keep his vision clear.

 

Raymond Palmer stands over him, pointing a blaster at his head, and _that’s it,_ for him. After all that. Except a second goes by, and then ten, and _nothing happens_.

 

“Get over it, and kill me, if you’re going to.”

 

Raymond lowers his arm, trembling. There are tears in his eyes. “I… I can’t.”

 

“Why _not_. We’re enemies.” He spits, a reminder. To who? Himself? Raymond? Does it matter?

 

“You’ve already died once because of me. I can’t handle that happening again. ”

 

Cracks in the ice, ones he has to shore up, or the entire wall will come crumbling down. “That’s because you’re _weak_ , Raymond.”

 

“Valuing life isn’t weakness. Disregarding it isn’t strength.”

 

“We’re in the middle of an apocalyptic dystopia of _literally Biblical_ proportions, and you’re quoting ‘The Incredibles’?”

 

Raymond cracks an almost smile, sagging against the wall. “Not on purpose, actually. But you know… I always meant to ask… Was your favourite character Frozone?”

 

He can’t let this touch him. It doesn’t touch him. “Don’t ever change, Raymond. You know, Eobard was complaining about your puns. Do you get this close to all the villains? And here I thought I was special. But no, you cozied up to Mick, you had a little lunar speed-date with the Reverse Flash…”

 

It’s ugly and biting, the way Snart says it, twisting Raymond’s words and feelings against him. There’s a kind of satisfaction there, watching Raymond’s face quiver. If this is the last thing he sees, then so be it.

 

“I had Mick’s back, because I owed you that. You took my place. That never should have happened.” 

 

“And what? You think you cry, and I go back over to your side? I never was _on it_. I got weak, a couple times, and I paid the price. Now I know better. You’re not going to _fix me_. You’re not going to get me back on your side. It doesn’t work that way.” Snart says, reaching slowly behind him, trying to inch backwards for the Cold Gun.

 

“Leonard, _stop._ ”

 

And Leonard does. He doesn’t mean to. It’s just for a moment, half a heartbeat of hesitation, but it’s enough to damn him.

 

“Am I remembering wrong, or have you never called me that, before?” Leonard asks, quietly and looks away, because suddenly he doesn't want to look at Raymond. Doesn't want to know.

 

Raymond hesitates, then cocks his head. Footsteps in the corridor. One of the rest of team. Maybe Sara, maybe the Steel one, and either way, they’ve made their choice, stated what they’ll do to Captain Cold, if they catch him.

 

“Even as time travellers, we’ve never had enough time.” Raymond says, even quieter.

 

Leonard looks up at him, as Raymond walks closer. Pulls him into a standing position, and his hand feels warm, too warm.

 

“Go.” Raymond says. “Before I overthink this.”

 

So he goes, and doesn’t look back, and tries not to admit that part of him wanted to.


End file.
